1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan and a fan frame thereof and, more particularly, to a fan frame with vibration-proof members and a fan equipped with the fan frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat dissipating device is a significant component for electronic products. When an electronic product is operating, the current in circuit will generate unnecessary heat due to impedance. If the heat is accumulated in the electronic components of the electronic product without dissipating immediately, the electronic components may get damage due to the accumulated heat. Therefore, the performance of heat dissipating device is a significant issue for the electronic product.
So far the heat dissipating device used in the electronic product usually consists of a heat pipe, a heat dissipating fin and a fan, wherein one end of the heat pipe contacts the electronic component, which generates heat during operation, the other end of the heat pipe is connected to the heat dissipating fin, and the fan blows air to the heat dissipating fin so as to dissipate heat. In general, a fan frame of the fan is formed in one piece and the fan frame is fixed on the heat dissipating fin or a casing directly by screws. When the fan is actuated, vibration generated by the fan during rotation in high speed will be conducted to the heat dissipating fin or the casing such that the heat dissipating fin or the casing will be resonated by the vibration. Accordingly, the screws, which fix the fan, will loose so that the stability of the fan will be reduced and undesired noise will be generated.